starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Родианцы
Родианцы — человекоподобные пресмыкающиеся с планеты Родия в системе Тириус. Известны своей любовью к насилию, что вызвано трудностями жизни в джунглях их мира. Хотя в Галактике им часто отводится роль наёмников или преступников, они не являются только лишь бандитами. Среди родианцев немало деятелей искусства, торговцев и политиков, которых можно найти среди представителей высшего общества Центральных Миров. Внешний вид и биология , родианка.]] Родианцы - гуманоиды-пресмыкающиеся. Взрослые имеют рост от 1,5 до 1,7 м. Наиболее распространенный цвет кожи - зелёный, хотя часто встречаются и другие цвета: синий, красный, оранжевый. Встречается и белый, но крайне редко. Цвет кожи может быть отражен в имени (прозвище) родианца: Джанник Белый, Эво Синий. Кожа родианцев пупырчатая по всему телу за исключением лицевой части. Из-за любви к дракам родианцы сохраняют хорошую форму, они худые и жилистые. Однако некоторые имеют тучное сложение, в основном те, кто способен нанять боевиков для выполнения грязной работы, например, виго Аваро Суккул из «Чёрного Солнца» или бандит Рило Барук с планеты Нар-Шаддаа. , родианец-альбинос.]] Лица родианцев легко узнаваемы: у них фасеточные глаза, уши-трубки, подвижная морда. Родинацы «хмурятся», морща морду. Верх головы украшает гребень из гибких щетинок. Форма и количество щетины различно. Встречается, в основном среди женщин, отращивание волос вместо щетины, например, у Нилы, Гриаты Джендованиан и Эво. Родианки имеют грудь. На руках у родианцев по пять гибких пальцев, оканчивающихся присосками. Символом братства считается поднятая вверх рука присосками наружу. Родианцы выделяют феромоны, обладающие едким запахом, который некоторые расы, например диолланцы и люди, считают неприятным. Другие расы вполне его переносят и даже ценят. Татуинский бармен Вухер использовал феромоны Гридо Младшего отвратительным способом: изготовил из его тела замечательный хаттский ликёр. Родианцы как и другие расы подвержены возрастным изменениям. По мере старения у Вальда обвисали антенны, а на морде появлялись серые пятна. История и культура Культура родианцев тесно связана с насилием и смертью. Их покрытая джунглями планета плохо приспособлена для ведения сельского хозяйства, поэтому родианцам приходится бороться с хищниками за пищу. thumb|240px|Родианцы часто устраивали жестокие войныНекоторые из таких хищников, например, гесты, могут уничтожить целую родианскую деревню. Разработав эффективную систему охоты, они сделали её основой своей культуры. В конце концов, поставив хищников Родии на грань вымирания, родианцы начали охотиться друг на друга, начиная множество войн и устраивая гладиаторские бои. Через тысячу лет Родию поделили несколько крупных кланов, уничтоживших или поработивших слабых соседей. Вождь самого сильного клана Соаммей провозгласил себя Инта'си'рин'на – Великим Защитником Родии. В дальнейшем титул Великого Защитника переходил от клана к клану по мере того, как менялась расстановка сил. Некоторые Великие Защитники были диктаторами всей Родии, власть других ограничивалась одним-двумя кланами. Ниже представлены известные кланы родианцев: Когда разведчики Галактической Республики попали на Родию, на них началась охота. Но рассудительный великий Защитник понял выгоды от контактов с галактическим сообществом и остановил преследование. Было установлено, что лучшие охотники, доказавшие свою доблесть в гладиаторских боях, получат право покинуть планету и стать охотниками за головами, наёмниками, работорговцами или выбрать другие близкие по характеру профессии. Гильдия охотников («Гоа-Ато») учредила ежегодные награды за лучший выстрел, длительнейшее преследование и выдающуюся добычу. Родианцы известны театральным искусством. Родианский театр начинался как примитивные сценические бои, введенные Великим защитником Харидом Кавилой, чтобы дать выход агрессивности родианцев. Со временем они преобразовались в утончённую, хотя и не лишенную насилия, драматическую традицию. Хотя актерское искусство не ценилось столь же высоко, как охотничье, в каждом клане имелась собственная труппа, чтобы представлять клановые легенды. Хотя актеры напрямую не вмешивались в политику, представления служили для бунтарей способом протестовать против установленного порядка. Конечно, не все родианцы, оказавшиеся за пределами родной планеты, стали наемниками или артистами. Некоторые покинули Родию вопреки запрету и искали в Галактике убежища. Нелегальные эмигранты и их потомки могли свободно перемещаться по Галактике и заниматься любым делом, начиная от мирной торговли и технического обслуживания и заканчивая продажей оружия и работой на криминал. Поскольку власти Родии считали родианцев, родившихся на других планетах, инопланетянами, им было запрещено возвращаться на историческую родину. Некоторым удавалось с помощью поддельных документов узаконить свой статус. Родианские политики, например Онаконда Фарр, сенатор времён Войн клонов, часто находились на Корусанте. Во времена Галактической Империи родианцами правил Великий защитник Навик Красный из клана Чаттза. Стравив кланы и получив в результате власть, Навик ужесточил правила эмиграции и заключил соглашения с «Чёрным Солнцем» и Галактической Империей. Навик безжалостно преследовал противников, приговорив к смерти целый клан – Тетсу. Даже бежавшие с Родии члены клана, в том числе Гридо Старший с семьей, преследовались охотникми клана Чаттза. Навик Красный.]] Юужань-вонги захватили Родию по пути к центру Галактики, поработив население планеты. Агрессоры собирались по приказанию Мастера Творца Тауга Молоу превратить пленников в биологические машины смерти. Он ставил на родианцах опыты на клеточном уровне, соединяя их гены с генами других животных. В результате получились ваг-родиеки, лишенные разума звери, перемещавшиеся на сходных с крабовыми лапах, вместо рук имевшие острые кости метровой длины. Головной гребень из щетины превратился в острые иглы. Родианцам снова пришлось бежать с планеты. После войны им удалось вернуться на Родию. В это время её предствлял в Сенате Галактического Альянса Муг Улур. Родианцы в Галактике Незаконная деятельность , неудачливый охотник за головами.]] Важная роль насилия в культуре родианцев сделало их приверженцами криминальных профессий. Наиболее популярным среди них занятием была охота за разумными существами по заданию других разумных существ, что являлось отличным приложением полученных ещё на Родии навыков. Некоторым родианцам удалось достичь значительного успеха в этом деле, например, Хуласу, лидеру закрытой группы охотников за головами «Генохарадан», действовавшей во времена Старой Республики, а также Менндо, Хако Армадо, Слайдеру, работавшим во времена Империи. Одной из самых неудачных охот можно признать попытку Гридо Младшего убить кореллианского контрабандиста Хана Соло. Взявшись за заказ Джаббы Хатта, Гридо выследил Соло в татуинской кантине и пригрозил доставить к Джаббе. В результате охотник за головами был застрелен, хотя есть разные версии, кто выстрелил первым. За голову Гридо была выплачена награда, назначенная двумя другими охотниками за головами, Туку и Нишем, которые желали ему смерти как представителю враждебного клана Тетсу. Вовлечение охоту за наградами привело к появлению на Родии многочисленных компаний, выпускавших различные виды вооружения. Среди них были «Салус Корпорейшн», «Санкретти Армс энд Мунишнз Интерстеллар», «Н'Гант-Зарвел», «Тонена Мунишнз Корпорейшн» и «Решалва Интерстеллар Армаментс». Огнестрельное оружие, например, карабин Н'Гант-Зарвел 9118, а также холодное оружие: метательный репульсорный нож и родианская секира – пользовались особой популярностью. Также хорошо продавались родианские охотничьи доспехи и родианская парящая камера. Родианцы занимались и другими видами незаконной деятельности. Некоторые достигли высокого положения в преступном мире, как, например, виго «Чёрного Солнца» Дардо, Клезо и Аваро Суккул. Другие, например, Рило Барук и Не'Чак, создали собственные криминальные организации, нанимая для грязной работы как соплеменников, так и представителей других рас. Родианцы работали на такие криминальные организации, как «Обмен», «Сабиадорские работорговцы» или были пиратами, как Лекк Базак. Другими известными преступниками-родианцами были Слерог Фенн, Тен-Сакерс Мадум и террористы Биклай Гримлок и Лоргал. Многие родианцы также часто занимались полузаконной деятельностью, как контрабандисты Чихдо и Чордак. , пилот «Разбойной эскадрильи».]] Законная деятельность Несмотря на склонность к преступлениям, многие родианцы нашли своё призвание в более честных профессиях. Они были способными механиками и часто сотрудничали с гонщиками на подах. Другие становились музыкантами, как например Дода Бодонавиедо, или бизнесменами, как Келко, владелец станции Шуско. Известной родианкой была кладоискатель и археолог Суз Танва, нашедшая множество ценных предметов своего предка Сувама Тана. Многие родианцы вступили в Альянс за восстановление Республики и Новую Республику, занявшись различными делами. В элитной «Разбойной эскадрильи» состояло несколько родианцев, в том числе Кубис Ну, Андурни Хай и Стандро Джсир. Другие осваивали иные военные специальности, например, Уэвик, Ёпуно, Кимайппум, Отик Уэспок служили в войсках специального назначения. Родианцы могли достичь высокого положения в Новой Республике, например, Нарик стал членом Консультативного Совета Новой Республики, а Навик Красный и Моог Улур были сенаторами. Чувствительные к силе .]] Достаточно часто родианцы были чувствительными к Силе и состояли в основных организациях Галактики, связанных с Силой. Многие стали рыцарями-джедаями в старом Ордене джедаев и Новом Ордене джедаев. Во времена Старой Республики родианец Дри Вандап участвовал в Новых войнах ситов, а другой джедай-родианец сражался в Первой битве за Камино. Болла Ропал , храбрый джедай, но плохо сражающийся погиб на Фрегате типа «Щедрый» в 21 ДБЯ. В Новом Ордене джедаев джедайские тренировки прошли Келбис Ню, Джован Драрк, Тойле Сенн и Твул. Ню и Драрк погибли в Войне с юужань-вонгами: Ню на Эриаду, а Драрк во время успешной, но сопровождавшейся тяжелыми потерями миссии на Миркре. Сенн погиб позднее в Битве за Тралус во время Второго кореллианского восстания. Родианец состоял в Ордене Ситов Дарта Крайта и принял участие засаде на джедаев на планете Далуудж в 137 ПБЯ. Некоторые родианцы, например, Винто, имели прочные связи с джедаями, часто помогая им на заданиях, другие, как Пемос, не присоединялись ни к одной из сторон Силы, хотя знали некоторые приемы. За кулисами ».]] *Родианцев в кантине в Мос-Айсли во время съемок называли марсианами, а в 1978 им дали имя «граффты», в честь фильма Джорджа Лукаса «Американские граффити». *К костюму родианца Гридо были присоединены дополнительные конечности, чтобы получился костюм Набруна Лейдса, которого в момент съемок называли плутонианцем. *В оригинальных версиях «Новой надежды» и «Возвращения джедая» у всех родианцев были костюмы Гридо. Родианцы, добавленные в группу Макса Ребо в специальной редакции «Возвращения джедая» были первыми, кто получил собственные костюмы и первыми, кто не был охотниками за головами. *Названия «''родианец''» и «''Родия» впервые появились в ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope, но позднее были использованы в исходном сценарии и Трилогии приквелов. Они стали одним из немногих элементов C-канона фильмах. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint'' *''Labor Pains'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' * *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * *' * * * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Aurra's Song'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 4'' * * *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' * * * * * * * * * *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' * * *''In Triplicate'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * *''Only the Force'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times 15: Blue Harvest, Part 3'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Day of the Sepulchral Night'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Kessel Run'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''The Farlander Papers'' * * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Star'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' * * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' * * * * * * * *''A Favor Done…'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Allegiance'' *''River of Chaos 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' * *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Lady Luck'' * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Gathering Shadows'' * * * * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' * * *''Fists of Ion'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' * *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' * *''A Forest Apart'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' * *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 3: Refugees, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 8: Rescues, Part 3'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Backlash'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' }} Не каноничные появления * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * * * * *''Prey'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' * * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * Источники *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector' *Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Instant Adventures'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Nebula Assassin'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Shadis 27'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' * * * * *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' * * * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Card: Repo Man) * (Card: Rising Spirit) * (Card: Weapons Drill) *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Смотри также *Список родианцев Внешние ссылки * * Категория:Родианцы Категория:Расы (Р) Категория:Расы по алфавиту